


Spanish lesson

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (the fun kind), Breathplay, Choking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Lance doms him in Spanish and he has to learn as they go along, Language Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Punishments, Rough Oral Sex, Roughhousing, Spanish Kink, Sub Keith (Voltron), i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: A very effective language lesson.





	Spanish lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> Spanish translations by vie-de-fer on tumblr. Please let me know if anything should be adjusted!

“Ven aquí.”

Keith knew that one.  _Come here._ It had been one of the first commands he’d learned. He walked over to his boyfriend – his dom, right now.

“De rodillas.”

Keeping his eyes on Lance, he knelt slowly to the floor, receiving a short nod.

“Bien hecho. Good.”

Keith allowed himself a small smirk, some confidence straightening his back now that he’d gotten two commands right in a row. The first time they’d done this, it had been an evening filled with punishments – not that he’d minded that, either.

“Now… Desvistete.”

Unfamiliar word. Shit. Keith racked his brain for clues. Then Lance’s hand was at his collar, twisting the fabric and lifting him slightly from the floor. Gasping, he struggled to keep meeting that hard gaze. The blue eyes of his lover held heat and power, pressing down on him like a physical weight - an anchor, a center of gravity. He could lose himself under that scrutinizing glare, but he had commands to obey.

With a displeased huff, Lance yanked his shirt again.

“ _Desvistete,_ ” he repeated.

As soon as he was released and his knees hit the floor again, he lifted trembling hands to undo his buttons, scrambling to obey the command he thought he’d understood. When he threw a quick glance up at the other for confirmation, Lance nodded slowly.

Keith fumbled around on his knees to remove the rest of his clothing while Lance stood above him, waiting. When he finally yanked off the last sock, he sat back the way he was supposed to, with his feet folded underneath him, his hands resting on his knees. He loved this part; being naked at his dom’s feet. He was shivering slightly, both with the faint chill and with anticipation.

“Estás buenísimo…” Lance sighed, almost to himself. Keith hid his smile by lowering his head, not knowing the words but recognizing that tone of voice. Even in this headspace, he could never stop compliments from slipping past his lips.

He looked up when he felt a hand against his hair. Lance was leaning down towards him. Keith focused on his lips, wanting to catch every word.

“Quiero que …” he said, vaguely gesturing to himself.

Keith nodded quickly, his eyes lighting up. That meant  _I want to_ , didn’t it? Joy bubbled through his stomach at the thought of understanding his lover’s want, to be able to please him.

“Me dejes…”

Lance’s voice was growing softer, slower, letting him think. Licking his lips and frowning, Keith tried to remember the difference between  _give_  and  _let_. Or was it  _do_?

“Cojer esa boca preciosa.”

He immediately blanked. Adrenaline was rushing through him, louder than his thoughts. His lips parted, but no words came out.

He wasn’t sure how long he stared up at Lance, wide-eyed and shivering at his feet. But a sudden slap cut through his daze, throwing his head to the side. Cheeks burning both from the hit and from shame, he bit his lip to keep from moaning as small bursts of electricity travelled down his body to his toes.

“You know those words,” Lance barked.

“No, I don’t–“ he pleaded before he had time to think.

“No?”

His voice was dangerous; sharp like a razor, but slow. Keith swallowed heavily and looked at the floor. The next second a hand was around his throat, lifting his head and pressing hard enough to make him gasp for air. Lance’s other hand was sliding down his naked chest. Something was slipped onto his cock and pushed down to the base, and he didn’t need to break free of Lance’s grasp to know what it was. A cockring, which could only mean one thing.

Vibrations tore harshly through him in the next moment, originating from the bullet plug he’d been wearing the last hour, but sending tremors far deeper into his body. It was making his nerves sing with violent pleasure. He tried to scream, but the sound was cut off by the pressure around his throat. Lance held him like that, letting him tremble and shake in his grip while he spoke in a low voice right by his ear.

“You’re saying I’m wrong?”

Keith gulped down air when the pressure lightened, and managed a whimper before it returned. The only thing he could do was shake his head.

“You’re saying I haven’t taught you properly?”

He was released again. Desperate to convey his needs through the throes of stagnated pleasure, he began crying softly, incoherent words tumbling out of him.

“ _Please_  – I wanna…  _Lance_ , I need to come –!“

“I can’t understand you.”

Keith sobbed, the vibration getting stronger, his toes curling and his belly tightening painfully with the struggle to obey.

“Please, I  _need_  to!”, he said, voice breaking.

The grip was back around his throat as Lance growled in his face.

“Speak properly!”

Suddenly, he understood. Desperately, he pulled the correct phrase from a corner of his mind.

“Por favor! Por favor, Por favor,  _Lance_ –“

The bullet turned off with a hum and left the room silent apart from Keith’s sniffling and panting. He was still shaking slightly when Lance crouched down to his level, catching his gaze and locking it with his.

“ _Boca_. What does it mean?”

“I don’t know, I don’t –“

He was babbling, cheeks wet with tears.

“Stop whining”, Lance snarled, nails digging into the soft skin of his throat. He clamped his mouth shut, containing himself to low whimpers as he closed his eyes. He couldn’t take that spearing gaze any longer – he had failed, he wanted to curl up with shame and accept his punishments.

Instead of the hit he expected, he felt warm hands at his cheeks, wiping the tears away. It was such a tender move that it made his eyes flutter open again, fresh tears spilling down only to be caught again by those gentle fingers. Lance’s hands trailed slowly down to thumb at his lower lip, pulling it down a bit and pressing before releasing.

Then, Keith gasped with understanding.

“Mouth,” he whispered.

His eyes were wide with hope as he looked up. Warmth soared through him at Lance’s pleased nod.

“That’s right. Good thinking. Now, what do I want with your mouth?”

“Anything you want – I’ll do – I don’t  _know_ , but I’ll let you do  _anything_ –“, he pleaded, eyes growing wet again.

Lance hushed him, voice mild.

“It’s okay. I’ll let you off this time.”

He tapped his lip.

“Abre.”

Obediently, Keith opened his mouth.

Lance stroked his hair back, affectionately lifting a stray lock out of his eyes. Then his hand twisted into a vice grip in his hair.

“Quieto, my dear. Stay still.”

His cock was pushing past his lips before he had a chance to nod, sliding deeper until he was pressed against the back of Keith’s throat. It had his throat convulsing and his eyes tearing up, and he struggled not to gag. He had to stay still; stay good for Lance.

Only when he had quieted down did Lance pull back. He allowed him to cough twice and suck in a deep breath, before he flashed a grin and began thrusting into his mouth. He was keeping the pace lazy, holding him still by the grip on his hair while he used him as he pleased. Keith felt his eyes rolling back, a shudder running through him. He kept his aching jaw open, using his tongue as best he could while keeping his head still. Above him, Lance was panting, small Spanish phrases rolling past his lips whenever Keith took him all the way.

Then, with a final curse, he was spilling onto his tongue, filling his mouth with salty warmth. Keith didn’t need a command to swallow it all. When Lance finally pulled back, he tried to smile but ended up coughing violently, some of the cum spilling down his chin.  _No, no_  –

He tried to catch it with his tongue, but then Lance’s hands were on him again, helping him out.

“Te ves tan hermoso así,” he murmured as he wiped the mess from his face, letting him catch his breath.

“Huh?”

His voice was hoarse. It sounded small, unsure.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Keith.”

 _Oh_.

“Gracias,” he whispered. He soaked in the smile that spread across Lance’s face at that.

“Te amo. You know that, right?”, Lance said softly.

Keith nodded, nuzzling into his hand.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My nsfw tumblr ](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)


End file.
